Talk:Collector's Edition
"Most Collector's Editions were sold through vendors (Gamestop, Electronics Boutique, etc.) Most of these versions came with a special in-game weapon that was only accessible to buyers of these special editions. They aren't more powerful than other items in the game, but often with fairly unique statistics or appearance." :This is wrong. This is talking about the pre-order edition. Collectors edition only offers the divine aura This article still doesn't contain any information on what a collector's edition is. Were they all on sale at the same time as the normal game? How many copies were made compared to the normal versions? Some original price info might also be good. The contents lists also need to be normalized (Prophecies listed the CDs, Factions listed the "game," and Nightfall listed the key, for example, before I edited). I fixed up some of the formatting, removed the marketing speech ("and much more," "other great NCSoft games," "amazing images"), and cut out what I think aren't CE-only things, but this still needs work. --Fyren 18:49, 22 December 2006 (CST) Alright. I should have probably taken out the marketing speech myself, which is my mistake. I suppose I'll try to get some of the info you are asking for. Happy gaming =) --Google Ultimate 09:00, 23 December 2006 (CST) EotN I'm a collector of the C.E.'s. Does anyone know (or think, or even guess) that the final release for Guild Wars will have its own Collector's Edition?--Verena 14:49, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :I have heard that a 'Guild Wars: Ultimate Edition' is already being shown on some websites for preorder. I don't know the validity of these rumors, but it shouldn't be too hard to verify. I am guessing it will be a sort of Collector's Edition containing all campaigns, possibly Eye of the North as well. --Emelend 06:53, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Prophecies collector's So I'm seeing the original GW collector's edition on sale for $600 USD on Amazon... This totally blows my mind... O_O I really want the Divine Aura, and if, JUST IF, I happened to somehow get the original collector's edition (definitely not for $600, tho >_<), would it work with my 23 month old regular account? Would I have to add the key to it? Or is there a separate "collector's" key that you add in addition to the normal game key? Same with the Factions collector's edition (which sells for $90 USD at the moment), is the "collector's" part a separate key? Or is it one key for the game and collector's together. I already have all 4 games, but having the collector's animations would be nice... really nice... I wasn't lucky enough to get the first two collector's versions when they just came out, and now I feel really left out. They should make the collector's animations available once again with like a GW2 special edition preorder pack or something like that. People would love Anet for that. least I would. And I fully realize I sound like a complete nerd right now, but I am one, so it's ok. ^_^ RoseOfKali 01:10, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Moved from Talk:Prophecies Collectors Edition someone makhe this.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 03:03, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :How about if we rename Collector's Edition to Guild Wars Prophecies Collector's Edition as we have Guild Wars Factions Collector's Edition and Guild Wars Nightfall Collector's Edition already. Then remove the redundant information in about the non Prophecies campaigns. Then add link on Guild Wars Prophecies to Guild Wars Prophecies Collector's Edition (and Guild Wars: Special Edition) in line with Guild Wars Factions -> Guild Wars Factions Collector's Edition. Any other suggestions? --Xasxas256 05:02, 1 July 2008 (UTC)